User blog:Andrew0218/Chucky vs Annabelle. Monstrous Rap Battles Season 1 Finale
Notorious possessed dolls, Chucky and Annabelle, goes against each other, but they might not be alone. In this battle, 4 very special guests, TK, Noah, Wonder and Tiger helped me to write this battle! Huge thanks to them! You can check out their amazing rap battles down below. 1st Beat Intro MONSTROUS RAP BATTLES! CHUCKY! VS! ANNABELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE! BEGIN! Chucky (0:32): The damner from hell, rapping in hell against this Annabelle! The Conjuring versus me to see who can make Andrew yell?! Let’s see how the slasher sells compared to supernatural! God damn it to hell, you’re a damn rip off, I can tell! Wouldn’t want to be ya! Just haunting Mia and Leah? Pfft, I’ve been around the world, you won’t leave Pasadena! I flip cars mid-chases, spit fire out of fireplaces! I’m the plastic version of Jason! You don’t want to face this! You’re the porcelain sorceress, you ought to haunt an orphanage! This Conjured in abortion just lost her a fortune, how unfortunate! Annabelle (1:12): Enough of Chucky’s Cheesy rhymes, it’s Child’s Payback time, When I crush this Rag-gedy-doll with paranormal rhymes. You can’t win this battle, you’re just a horror movies’ abortion, While I’m terrorizing people, just go ahead and ask the Warrens. You only exist within the screen, I haunt the world throughout all lands, So best keep your lights on ‘fore I get your blood on my hands. Your stories are just voodoo-doo, you’re intogothic plastic chicks, With a face more ridiculous than when you kill with a yard stick! I might be cold-hearted, but I still spit hot disses that will burn ya to ashes! Scary? Ha! You can’t even beat a pre-teen child, and you had six chances! (Suddenly, the battle turns into black and white, and a swirl appears out of nowhere, only to reveal…) 2nd Beat Talky Tina (0:35): You two overblown crones are about to face something unknown, I Spy two wenches who have just stepped into the Twilight Zone Annabelle, I wish you well, your flow’s as fishy as your urban legend So start Conjuring better rhymes if you want me feeling threatened A fictitious bitches disses won’t even get the chance to scar me, My name is Talky Tina, and against me, you’ll be sorry As for you, Charles, you might as well not even start, see Everything Has Feelings, yet you waste yours on the Gothic Barbie A classic, truly, while you two milk money from spooky movies, But My Name Is Talking Tina and You Better Be Nice To Me... (The screen slowly fades out, and the text “Green Hill Zone Act 1” can be seen. The screen now slowly fades back in to reveal…) Tails Doll (1:12): For a doll with one episode, you sure are all talk, Gotta go fast to keep up with me, and I don't even walk. They say I have poor handling? Your raps are out of control! I can't believe horror now comes from some fake ceramic dolls! I'm the true killer-cuddly-toy. You Sonic R-n't prepared for this. Can You Feel The Sunshine? It's the heat from my disses. These bitches be trippin', while I just float on by. You're stuck in your TV screens; I pop out with Radiant rhymes. You've all been beaten before. You really think you're so clever? I've won this endeavor. Now you're coming with me… forever. (Someone can be seen riding a red tricycle on an old TV. The camera zooms out to reveal yet another puppet…) 3rd Beat Billy the Puppet (0:22): I'll have to cut you off there. I want to play a game... Rippin', killin' four villains just ripe to be maimed I'm miles away, flaying this baby doll's just Child's Play Conjuring bondage, chains, pain from one who's real deranged I'm the hand of Hell, sail through lyrics like a caravel Hack men and best faux possessed messes like Annabelle I'm a Jigsaw thriller, like my victims, you'll thrash I'll bash this hack Tina, throw her back in the trash It's an awry fox's execution, Sonic E to X to E Your curse: attempt words when I murder with my verse spree I just wiped these droll dolls, shook them to the core Distasteful when alive, but you're no longer. Not any more... Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? ' ' Poll Who won? Chucky Annabelle Talky Tina Tails Doll Billy the Puppet TK’s rap battles= |-|More Monstrous Rap Battles= |-|Noah’s rap battles= |-|Wonder’s rap battles= |-|Tiger’s rap battles= Category:Blog posts